Automated systems, such as robot systems, include various moving parts that are moved automatically. In an example, a portion of a robot is moved to perform various functions. To move a portion of an automated system, such as a robot, a motive force is typically applied by means of a motor, such as an electric motor. Whereas a moving portion of an automated system may be stopped simply by no longer applying the motive force, in some applications, it is desirable to retard the motion of the moving portion by means of a braking system.
Of particular interest is an automated system in which the movable portion moves in a vertical direction or in a direction having a significant vertical component. In many cases, no longer applying the motive force would undesirably allow the movable portion to fall.
Using a linear motor to provide the motive force to the movable portion is of interest. However, the possibility of the movable portion falling in the event of a power failure is especially problematic when a linear motor is used to provide the motive force because, unlike the braking provided by an unpowered conventional rotary electric motor and its drive mechanism, an unpowered linear motor provides substantially no braking.